Temperature sensitive or responsive switches, often referred to as "One-Shot" thermal cut-offs, are well known in the art, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,291,945, 3,820,050, 3,944,960 and 4,001,754. However, recent consumer safety trends have increased the need for a more reliable, easily manufactured thermal cut-off switch for use on electrical components and appliances. The majority of thermal cutoff switches presently being commercially used are complex in design and difficult to fabricate. In addition, most of the switches are constructed with an electrically conductive housing that is part of the electrical path and therefore requires an electrical insulator at the time of application. The circuit interruption of these switches is accomplished by a "slow-break," sometimes called a "creep-action." Accordingly, there is a need for a thermal cut-off switch which can be easily and inexpensively produced with an insulated housing, fewer moving parts, and a fast-break or snap-action circuit interruption.